


Getting Even

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis all of a sudden gets extremely jealous and possessive, punishing you by not letting you come when you have sex. Later, you get even with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

I am so thrilled to be able to spend the day with Louis today. We’ve been loving every second of our relationship the past few months. I always love going out and hanging out with him and the other boys of One Direction. It is always a blast.

I’m awake and Louis is asleep next to me, his arm around my waist as he snores softly. I smile at his cute little face, knowing it only looks innocent, but in reality, he is a total fireball, but a sweet fireball nonetheless. Wanting to get the today going I roll our bodies over so that I am lying on top of him, but he only stirs a bit, not waking up.

“Louis, baby, it’s time to get up. Come on! I’m so excited for today!” I whisper, kissing his cheek lightly. He just rumbles and turns his body in an attempt to get away from me, nearly throwing me off his body, but I stayed put.

“Come on you lazy bum! Get up! We need to get going! It’s already 11 and we need to be at Harry’s house in an hour!”

“Too tired. Just want to stay here in bed with you.” He mumbles quietly.

“Too bad buddy. I want to go to this barbeque, so let’s get up and go!”

“Ugh, I can’t get up without kisses!” He says, smiling a bit. I look at him questioningly, rolling my eyes at his silly (but ridiculously sweet) attitude in the morning.

“Come on! Just a little kiss?” he pouts. I can’t take the look of his begging blue eyes and his pouting lip, so I lean in and kiss him gently.

Instantly after my lips touch his, he wraps his arms around me, turning our bodies so he is on top of me now. I squeal in surprise, but laugh into the kiss. Running my fingers through his feathery hair, I let his tongue invade my mouth and moan against his lips. The kiss continues for a few minutes before I know we need to get out of bed, so I pull away.

“Okay, that’s enough for now. We need to get ready babe. We can continue tonight.” Winking at him I push him off of me and climb out of the bed as he cheekily lands a slap at my bum, making me jump, and turn around to give him a playful glare.

“Oh, I love when you’re angry.” He says, laughing. I just roll my eyes and grab the clothes I was planning to wear to the barbeque before I head to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later, after fighting Louis out of my shower, and trying to keep his hands off of me while I got ready and on the drive over to Harry’s, we finally arrive. Louis wraps his fingers in mine as we approach Harry’s beautiful house.

Liam opens the door, shirt off and shorts hanging low. I have to fight back a gasp and keep my eyes from bugging out of my head. I love Louis with all my heart, but I’ve always found Liam really attractive, especially right now all sweaty and shirtless. I can see that all the other boys are already here playing footie in the backyard. I snap out of my daze and give Liam a tight hug and accept his kiss to my cheek before I walk past him into Harry’s house. We put the beer and snacks we brought on the counter in the kitchen and walk into the backyard. All the boys greet me with hugs, all of them shirtless and sweaty, and I have to fight to control my breathing. This is the problem with dating a guy whose best friends are pretty much the hottest men on the planet.

Harry is at the barbeque cooking burgers while the boys yell and jeer at each other, playing. Immediately, Louis throws off his shirt, kissing me on the cheek before he joins Zayn, Niall, and Liam in their game. I walk over to the barbeque, admiring how at peace Harry looks shirtlessly flipping burgers and watching his friends have a good time. He is one of those people who love to host people and make them happy, it’s quite sweet to see really.

“Hey, Y/N, how have you been love?”

“I’ve been great Harry! How about you?”

“Me too. Pretty busy, but it’s great. I’m glad to just have some time to chill with you all.” He says with a breathtaking smile and I understand why so many girls have fallen head-over-heels in love with him.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, I think I’ve got it, thanks. Just take a seat and enjoy yourself.” He says, using the spatula to motion at one of the lawn chairs.

I grab an iced tea from the ice chest and take a seat in the chair, watching the boys fool around and enjoy themselves. This is one of my favorite things to watch, just seeing Louis interact with his best friends. He is so happy and fun all the time, it is contagious. It’s really nice here because with the boys, his possessive side doesn’t come out. When we spend time with people he is not comfortable with, he tends to get protective, even possessive of me, like he is afraid of losing me, which is absolutely ridiculous. He will become rude, and sometimes scary, but with his “brothers” everything is always great.

After about half and hour of playing, the boys are exhausted and the burgers are done. Louis and Liam won the game against Niall, Zayn, and Harry. That can probably be explained by Harry’s total awkwardness on the field, but we all let Louis think it was his superb skills. We all scarf down burgers and chips, and the boys drink and talk loudly, like they always do.

We sit around outside for about 3 hours, talking about their tour and upcoming events. Zayn goes on and on about how excited he is to be with Perrie, Niall continues to stuff his face, not really paying much attention. Liam just listens, nods, and every once in a while will contribute to the conversation. As the conversation starts to slow down and become more and more deep and personal, Harry starts talking about his love life. He is frustrated with how many people think he is with girl after girl when really, he is just trying to find someone who he feels a connection with and wants to start a relationship with. It is really moving seeing him so upset about it, and I feel the need to comfort him.

“Hey Harry, as a girl, let me tell you, you have everything we are looking for. You are funny, kind, smart, thoughtful, gorgeous, and an all around good guy. Just give it time, and you will find someone who loves you for who you are, not just what you have. You just have to be patient, love.” I say softly, as I rub his back gently.

All of the boys do their best to comfort Harry whenever life gets like this, with him being the youngest and all, but sometimes it is good for Harry to get a somewhat outside perspective, especially that of a girl. Harry nods his head as I watch him ponder my words.

“Do you really think I’ll find someone to be happy with? It seems so hard, and it’s like girls either love me for Harry Styles of One Direction, or hate me for the womanizer that people make me seem. Would you date me, Y/N?” I have to laugh at that. The most wanted boy in the world, and he is self-conscious about who would date him.

“Of course I would date you Harry, if I wasn’t with Lou of course. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Stop doubting yourself, Styles!” I say, smiling at him gently, hoping he has begun to feel better.

The conversation continues for a bit before it gets dark and we all go inside to watch a movie. Harry makes popcorn for us all and we pile onto his couch, all cuddled close. We watch Harry’s favorite, Love Actually, for the hundredth time, but it is one of my favorites too, so I don’t mind. I am comfortable snuggled between Harry and Louis on the couch, like I usually am when we watch a movie. My arm and hand intertwined with Louis’ as we rub soft patterns on each other’s hands throughout the movie, sharing stolen glances and quick kisses so as to not make the other boys feel uncomfortable.

Nearing the end of the movie I begin to get very tired and lay my head on Harry’s shoulder, his long curls tickling my face a bit as I begin to fall asleep. I feel Harry move his arm around me, pulling me close and letting my head rest on his chest as I completely fall asleep, comforted by Harry’s arm around me, and Louis’ hand embracing my own.

When the movie finishes, Harry and Louis shake me awake gently, and I lean up and give Louis a sweet, open-mouthed kiss before I lean in and give Harry a quick peck to the cheek. I then stand up and stretch before holding onto Louis, nuzzling my face into his neck as I cling to him for support in my tiredness.

“All right, we have to go home right now guys. Y/N is tired, and I’m a little beat too. Thanks for the great day! We will see you all tomorrow!” Louis says with a tight smile while he leads me to the door.

The boys all follow us to the door, each giving me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek as we begin to leave. Harry is last, hugging me tightly, nearly lifting me off the ground as I giggle.

“Thanks again for what you said today, love. It meant a lot.” He whispered before kissing my cheek gently.

“Alright, what the fuck?” Louis shouts, and we all turn to him completely shocked. The day had gone completely normally, nearly exactly like every barbeque we’ve all had, and yet Louis is getting all mental right now.

“Are you just going to let every single one of my best friends just hang all over you and kiss and hug you like you belong to them? You belong to me, remember? They’ve been touching you all day, and you’ve liked it.” He says with a sneer, and all of us are still speechless with shock. Louis has never gotten like this with them.

He looks at me furiously before he begins to storm to the car, his face slightly red and kind of scary. I always hate when Louis gets mad, it is one of the most terrifying things I’ve experienced. I look to the boys for help, but they all just shake their heads, dumbfounded.

“Are you coming home with me or not? You going to stay around and fuck one of my brothers, or maybe all of them?” Louis yells from the car and immediately I shake my head, running to the car after him, not wanting to irritate him further.

I climb into the car and buckle my seatbelt quickly, still worried about what Louis will do. I remain silent for the majority of the ride, wanting Lou to just think about what he’s said, and hopefully he will calm down before we talk. It’s been about 20 minutes of silent driving before he looks at me and speaks.

“Hey, Y/N, I’m sorry for the stuff I said back there. It’s just that you wouldn’t let me make love to you this morning, and then I saw you so cuddly with all of my best friends and something just snapped in me. It won’t happen again, I promise. I’m so sorry.” Louis says sincerely, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

“It’s ok baby, I forgive you, it was really kind of scary is all. There is nothing going on between me and any of them. You know that you’re the only one I love, right?” He nods, smiling lightly as he drives the rest of the way home, one hand lightly brushing my thigh.

We pull up to our house and Louis gets out, coming over and opening my door. I step out and he offers me his hand to hold as we walk to the front door. I go up to the bedroom and change into my pajamas, a pair of Louis old boxers and one of his t-shirts before I climb into bed. I text Harry, telling him everything is alright with Louis and I, and to let the other boys know.

Lou walks into the room, looking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes and I know he is horny again. He jumps on the bed next to me, gently reaching up and running his thumb across my lips, making me shiver.

“Do I get to make love to my beautiful girlfriend now?” he asks, hope in his beautiful blue eyes and soft voice.

“I suppose you could do that.” I respond with a smirk, watching his eyes light up.

He climbs on top of me, kissing me passionately as his hands explore my body, his fingers tracing light fingers over my sensitive skin. He reaches under my t-shirt and lifts it from my body, pulling away from our kiss to remove it from my head. He smiles down at my body before lunging forward and attaching his lips to my nipple, making me moan at his wet and warm mouth enveloping me. I can feel the heat increase between my legs as I run my fingers through his beautiful brown hair, pushing him closer to me. He pulls back, running his lips over my stomach before he reaches the line of the boxers.

He smiles up at me as he uses just the tips of his fingers to run a line from the sides of my boobs, down my sides, to hook in the boxers and my panties and pull them both down. Smiling at me, he leans in and presses a kiss to my now wet folds before he licks his tongue up my center. I squirm at the sensation, but his demanding hands push me down into the bed, holding me in place.

“Oh shit, Louis. You are so fucking good with your mouth.” I moan into a pillow, hoping to muffle the sounds.

“That’s for sure baby. It’s all for you.” He whispers against me, his teeth nipping at my clit before he comes back up and kisses me deeply.

His tongue runs along the roof of my mouth, exploring and allowing me to taste myself on his perfect lips. I reach down and pull his shirt off quickly, then focus my attention on his pants. I can see them putting pressure on his hardening erection, and the sight makes me work faster. Within moments I have thrust his pants and briefs down and he has wiggled out of them completely.

I can instantly feel his tip at my wet heat and I lean up to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss just as he is plunging himself deep inside of me. We both moan loudly into the kiss as the sensation of connection overwhelms us. When Louis begins to thrust his thick cock into me, I lean in and bite into his neck, trying to control the pleasure running through my body. Louis groans out at the contact, and I lick the now sensitive skin, hoping to soothe it.

“Harder, Lou. God, you feel so good babe.”

“You’re so perfect for me Y/N. You know I love to fuck your pussy. I’m going to come deep inside you, yeah?” He murmurs into the skin just below my ear. He begins thrusting at an insane speed as I am nodding to his statement, wanting to feel him release inside me, and make me come.

“Please Lou. Need it. Need your cum.” I moan out, clenching around him.

He groans into my neck as I feel his dick twitch inside me and he begins to fill me up with his thick come. I am so close, I will be coming with him in a few seconds. I feel like heaven, nearly on fire, but it is a good burn. I’m almost at my point when Louis suddenly pulls out, jerking himself down from his high.

“You are such a fucking slut. Throwing yourself onto all my friends, offering to date Harry and then cuddling with him. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you watched them play football. You are a complete slut and you don’t deserve to come, so I’m not going to let you. That is your punishment for being such a dirty skank.” He sneers, his lips curling in disgust.

He lies down in bed next to me, facing the away from me as he begins to go to sleep. I am panting, so close to my orgasm that tears have formed in my eyes, and now there is no way I’m going to be able to come. I shake my head before I shift, pushing my face in my pillow trying to mask the sobs that wrack my body. Not only did I not get to come, but the things that Louis said were truly hurtful. He has never spoken to me like that before and it hurt. Hopefully he will be more calm by tomorrow, but I’m going to be pissed still. I end up crying myself to sleep without so much as a goodnight kiss or a sorry mumbled from Louis’ lips.

I wake up the next morning, my eyes feel sore and puffy from crying, and my body feels stressed and tight, a result of not reaching my pleasure point last night. I roll over and I see Louis sitting criss-cross on the bed, staring at me.

“I’m so fucking sorry for last night Y/N. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. I should not have even been mad at you in the first place, and then I definitely should not have treated you the way I did last night. As soon as I heard you crying into your pillow I knew I fucked up, but I had no idea what to do. Will you please forgive me?” He asks me, his ocean colored eyes filled with worry. He looks like he didn’t get much sleep last night either, but I can’t really feel bad for him.

“Fuck off Louis. Leave me alone. I don’t want to deal with your shit right now.” I say as I roll out of bed and walk to the shower, hoping that the water will relieve some of my tension.

We are heading back to Harry’s today to hang out, so I get dressed and ready again, but today Louis gives me my space. We drive over to Harry’s without a word or touch exchanged in the car. Louis keeps looking over at me worriedly, but I just ignore him. When we pull up, I get out and walk into the house without Louis with me. I plop down next to the guys, who are playing FIFA, and just stare out the window, ignoring them all.

“Well hello to you too sunshine.” Niall says sarcastically, gauging my response.

“Fuck off Horan. I don’t want to deal with you guys.”

They all look shocked, but at this point I don’t really care. Louis walks in and they all give him a questioning look, but I just ignore them. I spend most of the day on my phone, doing nothing really, and when they try to talk to me, I give them some bitchy smart ass remark, hoping they will leave me alone. Most of the day has passed before one of them breaks and tries to get me to talk.

“Alright, Y/N, what the hell is wrong with you? We are tired of you acting like a bitch and us not knowing why.” Zayn asks, looking at me concerned.

“You want to know what’s wrong? Really? Well, for starters, Louis screamed at me in front of all of you last night, and I thought that was over by the time we got home, but then we fucked, and your asshole of a best friend wouldn’t let me come as a punishment. So excuse me for feeling a little bitchy today.” I say, glaring at them.

Louis looks at me incredulously, like he can’t believe I just told them that, Harry and Liam look uncomfortable, and Niall and Zayn have these smirks on their faces, like they are thinking about the events of the night in a less than appropriate way.

“Wow, sounds like a rough night. Anything I can do to make it better?” Niall asks, adding a wink to emphasize his point.

I roll my eyes but have to resist the urge to laugh as he and the boys, even Louis begin to crack up at the entire situation.

“Look, Y/N, I apologized for last night. I’m genuinely sorry. It won’t happen again.” Louis says, blue eyes pleading with me.

“Fine, I forgive you, but tonight, you don’t get to come, just to feel my pain.” I say, matter of factly.

The boys all crack up and holler “Oooooh, she’s got you!” as they laugh heartily. The rest of the day goes a bit better, I’ve finally relaxed and the boys and I spend some quality time together.

I do keep true to my promise though. That night, Louis and I fool around, and Louis winds up having to fall asleep with a cock ring on that I borrowed from Niall (the kinky bastard). Needless to say, I got even.


End file.
